Many processes have been taught for the chlorination of aluminum bearing ores and clays and examples of such processes can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,605,098; 1,600,216; 1,875,105; 1,866,731; and 3,244,509. Many of these processes do not address the removal of alkali or alkaline earth metals from any residue which may be produced by the process. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,509 and 3,466,169 both utilize electrolysis to remove alkali chlorides and alkaline earth chlorides from the residues produced in their processes.